The Hardest Part Of This Is Leaving You
by TheLittleAppleheadDuck
Summary: She smiled at him through tears and blood as he cries out for her to stay. Her once shining soft sky blue eyes become dull and lifeless. "Marc... This really isn't all that bad," Jokingly telling him before darkness consumed her. "If anything I could have been in love with you."
1. Chapter 1:

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS EXPECT FOR MY OWN. I also do not own the cartoon, or any of the songs.**  
**Everything, but the strawberry blonde girl and other OC's, belongs to their respectful owners. **

Location: Yakutsk, Russia

Time: 23:39 p.m.

In the distance a thirteen year old girl was running away from a camp in winter with no shoes, a bloody arm, knotted long strawberry hair, dull sky blue eyes, white bruised skin, and wore torn clothing. Where she was going didn't matter, as long as she got away from there then she was alright; she stopped for a few minutes then she heard it... She heard the hunt dogs barking as they caught up on her scent. You couldn't feel the fear that she feels after hearing it... Imagine having all of your worst nightmares coming after you so that they could inject you with chemicals that make you physically different from every other human being. She ran again but as she looked back, the dogs were about twenty feet away from her.

Running as fast as her feet were able to go she slid into a rushing river, nine feet deep, twenty feet wide, and contains freezing water. Before she actually landed into the river, her head landed on a rock that tore apart some of the skin and started to bleed.

Even though she was bleeding, the dogs were not able to track her. Eventually they had stopped looking for the escapee and headed towards their masters as the girl began to drift off towards the Arctic Ocean.

* * *

In a boat near by the unconscious girl, a pair of 'fishermen' (really just WHOOP spies looking for anything suspicious) were out at sea just you know... Fishing for some fish but one of them spotted someone floating in the water and yelled his partner.

"Hey Brandon!" His partner turned around and shouted towards him.

"What's up Justin?"

"I think someone is out in the water." Justin pointed towards the girl, Brandon made his way towards Justin, and when Brandon saw the girl his eyes got big and started to run towards the steering wheel on the boat.

"Justin, we gotta get her out of there!" He shouted towards his partner as he steered the boat in the direction of where the girl was in. Justin, not even questioning his companion, did what he was told and got a boat ready so that one of them was able to climb in and get her. They got the boat towards her (only about twenty feet away) and Justin climbed into boat while Brandon lowered it until the but touched the water. Justin made his way towards her and as he got close, he picked her up from the water, set her in the boat and started to make his way back towards the main boat. When Justin pulled them onto the deck of the main boat, he got the girl and ran towards a room that was the warmest, set her down on the bed, grabbed some blankets and before he could set it down on top of her Brandon came in.

"We can't let keep her in those wet clothes Justin. She could get hypothermia." Brandon said calmly while blushing a bit. Justin, realizing that statement, also blushed but from embarrassment and not what ever the heck Brandon was thinking about.

"R-right, can you look for some clothes for her to wear Brandon?" Justin asked him while still blushing. Brandon started to look for some extra clothing while leaving Justin to remove the wet clothing from the mysterious girl; As he looked at her, he noticed that the clothes that she was wearing was clenching onto her body, her hair nearly frozen from the coldness, her body slowly moving up and down as she breaths, her skin kind of pale but creamy at the same time and her lips... He wondered what it would be like to kiss them; they were full in the middle and thinned out as it got towards the ends, still pink but a bit blue, looked like they were soft and sweet. He shook out thoughts that were perverted and closed his eyes before he started to undress her. Brandon came in after Justin took off the mysterious girls' shirt where she was not wearing anything underneath it and Brandon's face lit up like lights during Christmas. He saw the upper woman parts on her, literally started to measure her cup size and decided that she was about a 36b or 32c; not to make himself seem perverted, he threw the clothes at Justin and shouted at him as well.

"What the heck Justin?!" His face was still red but in anger. Justin felt the clothes land on his face, he tried to find a shirt and once he did, he laid it on top of her chest and opened his eyes. Taking in a deep breath and releasing it he looked at Brandon.

"Meet me at the deck in two hours okay?" Even though his voice was calm, Brandon knew what he was saying and made his way up to the deck pronto.

* * *

The girl awoke after Justin was done dressing her, placing blankets on her, and was out of the door. She looked around to find herself in a small room with a desk with papers thrown all over it, one window next to the desk, a few lights, a bed (twin sized), and a bunch of blankets over her. She got the blankets off of her to find herself in a shirt that hangs all the way to her knees, had a logo that looked like a skull with a gas mask on its head and said 'Red Jumpsuit Apparatus'. The girl started to make her way towards the door but nearly fell over when the boat tipped from a sudden wave. She out of the door and started to make her way towards the deck in the one way hallway; as she got up on the deck, a wave of cold arctic air hits her and stops at the center of the deck watching the waves hit one another. The girl turned around to find two men staring at her and looked back at them but with dull and emotionless eyes; something inside of her triggered and water from the sea started to follow her as she walked towards the guys. Justin and Brandon were both scared when they saw the water obeying her command and made their way to hide somewhere so that they could be 'safe'. They hid behind one of the boats that they used to get the girl, Justin kept on telling Brandon to calm down so did but in a way that no one would've ever expected. He repeated words of a lullaby that his late mother would sing to him.

Aimo Aimo

Neede Ruushe

Noina Miria

Enderu Purodea

Fotomi...

Koko Wa Attaka

Na Umi Dayo.

Somehow after hearing that song, the waves fell on the floor, she stopped walking and fell on her knees. The both of them were very much confused but grateful, got out of their hiding place and made their way towards her. After two hours the girl looked up at them with lost, confused, and scared eyes that Justin's heart-felt like it was about to break into millions of pieces.

"What is your name?" Brandon asked her as soft and careful as he could but got bad looks from Justin. "What? It's just a question Justin, not that big of a deal." Brandon rolled his eyes a bit which made Justin angry.

"You can't just-" As Justin tried to finish his sentence, the girl replied towards the question that Brandon asked with a shy voice.

"I-I don't know... I don't remember who I am..." She looked at the floor with her eyes as blue as the sky and her hair hiding her face from the two men. Justin and Brandon looked at the girl, then at each other, back at the girl and back at each other. Justin gently tapped her on the shoulder, which caused her to look up, and softly smiled.

"Would you like it if you got to pick out your own name?" After saying she was shocked but you couldn't tell because her face was unreadable.

"Really? You... You would let me do that?" She looked up at them with a semi emotionless facial expression and Justin nodded. She began to think of names that she would liked but didn't know of anything, so she looked at Brandon and asked him if there was a book of girl names anywhere. He told her 'no, they didn't have one.' and the girl looked down at the floor.

"We can help you pick something out if you would like." Justin asked her and she looked back up at him but instead of accepting the help she declined it.

"No, I want to think of a name." She then started to think again until a voice in her head kept on repeating a name that might. She looked at Justin and Brandon and told them that she has decided on a name sounding like a couple who has decided to adopt a child.

"What name would that be?" Justin was surprised by her maturity but also confused about what name she would like to be called.

"I would like to have the name of Persephone." She told them calmly, and they both smiled at her.

"Well then, it is very nice to meet you Persephone."

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter! :D To be honest that was my very first Fan Fiction ever. ^^; But still~ I hope that you enjoyed that chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2:

**So sorry that I haven't been able to upload anything! ;A; Been busy with Marching Band and Competitions. T^T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or songs but my**** own characters.**

**All characters/ and songs belong to their rightful owners.**

**Location: South Dale Junior High**

**Time: 9:00 a.m. Two months after rescue**

Persephone clenched onto her books, she wore a black layered skirt that flowed just below her finger tips by an inch, a black shirt with chains on the it and on the side of it was some red cloth with a skull chain going across it, black-laced gloves that went up to her elbows and showed her blood red finger nails, black boots that seemed to fit into her whole outfit by looking simple, plain, but fashionable and her strawberry blonde hair was down and ended at the middle of her back. Today was her first official day to be around people around her age and she was nervous since all that she has known, more like that she remembered, is to keep to herself and not speak unless ordered to. Beginning to walk towards the front doors of the school a sudden pain sparks in her head, and goes onto her knees dropping her books and holds onto her head with her hands.

_Her heart beats fast as the scene around her goes in a blur but can make out some things. Like few windows, red lights circling around the room, many doors labeled in a foreign language, and voices yelling behind her and through a intercom. _

She felt someone touch her and instantly she got their hand and pinned them to the ground twisting their arm in an unnatural way. Her face was in anger and glowed a deep ocean blue instead of the usual sky blue, but when she heard the person yell for her to let go of his arm she snapped out of her anger, -making her eyes go back to normal- and got off of him. The kid got up and started to dust himself off; when he got a glimpse at her he just saw what she looked like.

She looked at him as well and saw the things that he wore such as a half-sleeved blue hoodie, a long sleeved white shirt underneath that, tan cargo pants, and had blue sneakers. His hair is semi- long light brown, hazel eyes that somehow reminded her of fish cooking in a skillet and his skin looked like the milk stuff that Justin puts in his black liquid.

"You have a really strong grip, stronger than my brother's actually." Said the boy as he stretched his arm out so that the blood was able to flow. He continued to stretch his arm and Persephone began to pick up her things that fell on the floor.

Seeing this the boy also helped her out and picked up a paper that had directions to the school and to the main office. He got up and gave them to Persephone but before she could say anything to him he decided to ask her a question.

"Are you new here?" He watched her nod her head and asked her another question. "Is it alright if I show you around the place?"

"I would very much like that." she told him with such softness in her voice that it made it sound as though she was a princess that has not once spoken above the sound of the wind. The boy was shocked to hear how soft and pretty her voice was so he smiled, and decided that he should introduce himself to her.

"I'm Marc Clark, it's nice to meet you." He told her his name with a smile on his face and put the books underneath his arm.

"I'm Persephone Woods, it is nice to meet you as well Marc Clark." He told her to follow him inside the building politely and she did as she was told. Marc would peek at her and see how she glides when walking, but would quickly look away when she would look at him. When the bell rang Persephone jumped a bit and the lights would start to flicker on and off like a broken bulb; Marc looked around to see what was causing the lights to do that and when he looked at Persephone, he saw that she was clenching onto her books as though her life depended on those books.

He tried to go over to her until some guy around 19 or 20 years old, long red hair held by a Japanese Geisha hair holder, blackish grey eyes, slightly tanned skin, blue shirt with a grey strap connected to dark blue cuffs, dark blue pants that hit the floor and white shoes, ran towards her and held her in his arms and started to sing softly in her ear.

She began to calm down, the lights stopped flickering, the other students went out of their class rooms talking about how weird the lights were acting and the guy that sang to Persephone let her go and told her that everything was going to be alright.

The guy went over to Marc and bent down to his ear to tell him something. "Do not speak of this to anyone or else I will make sure that you will not be able to live in this city ever again." he told him with a threatening voice. If anything Marc was not scared of him but agreed to him to keep it a secret. The guy took the books from Marc and headed back to Persephone where the both of them began walking to the office.

**Location: Courtyard**

**Time: LUNCH! :D**

A girl with very tanned skin, green eyes, raven hair that sweeps to the side (Like Alex), pink jack that hangs to the middle of her stomach, a pink skirt, white leggings, and pink shoes with fuchsia pom-poms was gripping and complaining about how a girl named 'Tammi' was making her upset by a stupid rumor that she spread. A bored boy with auburn hair, light blue eyes, red short sleeved shirt with a big white 'W' on the chest area, burgundy pants, red shoes, red and white bracelets on his wrists- was half listening to the girl and interrupted her as she was in the middle of her rant.

"What were you talking about again Megan?" He asked her.

"Tammi started this stupid rumor about how I 'purposely' tripped her before she could go and finish the front summersault that we had to do in P.E." She told him again in aggravation.

"Wow, rumors do spread like wildfire." Marc said as he began to walk towards the girl and the auburn hair boy. The girl looked at him and somehow, I guess she's a bit bipolar, instantly calms down and goes over to him; Lee looks at Marc for a second until something or _someone_ catches the corner of his eye. Lee turned his head to get a full view of the eye catching person and his heart skipped a beat at her beauty.

Marc and Megan both noticed that Lee was looking at something and caught a faint hint of pink on his semi tanned skin.

"What are you looking at Lee?" Megan asked him in curiosity as he continued to look at the girl. He didn't answer her question at all so she asked him again and got the same results. Marc, getting a bit tired of Lee's non-responsive comments, looked at the direction that Lee was looking at and his eyes widened as he saw the girl that he had just met up with this morning. His feet began to move on their own which got Lee's attention as well as Megan's; He continued to walk towards her until she looked at him and her sky blue eyes looked at him. Just as he got half way there a small boy with black hair swept to the side (Like Alex's and Megan's), a long yellow shirt with a blue denim jacket over it, blue jeans, a grey belt to keep the pants from falling, and yellow shoes literally **pushed** Marc out of his way so that he could meet this girl.

"Hi I'm Tony Clark!" the boy introduced himself in a humorous way. Now you see here, Marc had this very strange feeling when Tony was talking to the girl that he had just met this morning. He's not sure what it is, but inside of him he felt as though he wanted to grab onto the girls' hand and run off to some place so that no one was able to interrupt them and leave the both of them alone in the comfort of each other's company.

"I'm Persephone Woods. It is nice to meet you Tony." Persephone talked in her princess like voice once more. Persephone looked at the back of Tony and saw Marc, with this funny look on this face. She slightly laughed at him and it caught him off guard completely as well as Tony; Her laugh reminded them of bells or wind chimes hearing how light and beautiful it was. Lee and Megan came up from behind Marc and Tony so that they may introduce themselves to this girl that had just now been spotted.

"Hi there, I'm Megan Clark and this is my-" As Megan was entering herself into the life of Persephone, she was rudely interrupted by Lee.

"Hi I'm Lee, and I was wondering if you would like to you know 'Hang out'." He said as he put an arm around Persephone's shoulder in a flirtatious manner. Persephone didn't exactly know how to react to this so she took his arm off of her shoulder and flipped him onto the ground with ease. Everyone saw this and where pretty amazed by how strong she was to flip a 156 pound boy over her shoulder without even breaking a sweat and make them land flat on their back; Lee thought the same thing as everyone else and became a bit envious on her strength. Marc, Megan, and Tony began to laugh at this surprise that Persephone had given them no one else laughed at this because of their awe in her but Lee found it to be really embarrassing.

"Oh my gosh, that was great!" Proclaimed a laughing Megan who started to clench onto her sides from all of the laughing. Persephone let go of Lee's hand and Lee picked himself up while everyone else started to head back inside because of some news that seemed 'important'. The three of them, Marc, Megan, and Tony, stopped laughing and just smiled; Persephone looked at them like a innocent child causing the three boys to blush.

"Are the four of you siblings of the same parents?" She asked them and just as they were about to answer her, this tube came from the nearest bench and sucked them in. Persephone didn't make any sound or showed emotion as she fell onto the floor behind the couch as the Clarks landed uncomfortably on the couch itself. Persephone got up dusting herself off and felt this presence that made her feel weird; she looked up and saw an older man with a big bald spot on his head, some grey hair on the sides and back of his head, a traditional black and white suit, white skin, grayish eyes, narrow and sharp chin as well as cheek bones, and he was seated behind a long desk with his elbows on the desk.

"Hello there young lady, what are you doing here?" the older man asked her with a thick British accent in surprise to find a girl with his best youngest spies. The Clarks looked behind them and started to freak out as they saw Persephone there with them. Before anyone could do anything, a man in a suit like the older man was wearing came in and he looked at her with widened eyes; he dropped the papers that he was previously holding onto the floor and the papers flew around in the air and landed softly onto the cold floor.

"P-Pe-Persephone, what are you doing here?" He asked her in pure shock. The man had short brown hair that was a bit shaggy looking, green eyes that looked like emeralds, light rosy cheeks, pink lips, slightly tanned skin, and looked to about twenty years old; Persephone looked at the guy as well and called out his name as well as her answer.

"Jerry Lewis has transported Lee, Tony, Megan, Marc and I into his office that seems to have to do with a spy agency that hardly anyone knows about." She said calmly and left everyone in amazement that she knew what it was. "Do you work here Justin? Or are you, umm…Pulling my leg?" She said the little phrase that he had taught her a couple of weeks ago after she asked him about the different usage of words. The older man, Jerry, found her knowledge to be a bit weird until the guy known as Justin chuckled a bit.

"Justin, what is so funny?" He asked him and Justin looked at her and smiled.

"Sorry Mr. Lewis this is my little sister that I told you about. There are some things that I should have told you before now." He said and then began to explain some things that seemed a bit impossible for a normal human to have. Jerry wanted a bit more proof of the things that Justin had said, but before Justin could ask his sister anything a red alarm started to flash on and off.

Jerry looked back and pressed some button on his desk that showed him the alert that was sent to him. Everyone also looked at the screen, saw a footage of people disappearing in thin air at night in their streets, and just as the video was ending Persephone went up to Jerry and replayed the video. Jerry looked at her like she was some loon and tried to speak before she stopped the video and enhanced the vision on it. She stopped after a while; everyone, including Jerry, was impressed by how clear the screen looked.

"The kidnapper is a twenty-five year old man who has delusions about people looking like his deceased wife and children. He is not a threat to humanity but should be taken down before anyone else will end up getting hurt." She clearly said it as though she has known the man personally. Jerry looked at her in shock, but quickly got out of it as she looked at him. He cleared his voice, fixed his tie, looked at the Clarks and smiled.

"Spies, seems like you have a new mission as well as a companion." With that the Clarks looked at each other and Persephone looked at Jerry in a confused manner. Not saying anything Jerry silently thought to himself, '_This will be quite interesting.'_


End file.
